Overwatch: Redemption Era
by Darkfire2466
Summary: Everyone thought that once Talon was destroyed the world would be at peace. But there was a problem. The second generation of Overwatch, the Recall, failed. And now the responsibility of destroying Talon falls to their 14 year old children. As if they didn't have enough to deal with. Part 2 is out under the name Overwatch: Generation Phoenix! READ THE PROFILE UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OCs. And there are a butt ton of them. Recruit, Recall.

 _All the missions they could've sent me on and I ended up on this one. You've got to be kidding me!_

Jacob 'Blink' Oxton grumbled. He'd been sent back in time to the second generation of Overwatch, in the prime of the recall. Walking straight to the Watchpoint at Gibraltar. When he got to the door, he looked at the camera.

"Athena, before you raise the alarms, my name is Jacob Oxton, callsign Blink, and I am a time traveler. I came back in time to help this Generation of Overwatch so we can avoid my Overwatch's fate."

He said smoothly. Backing up so that the AI got a good view of his Chronal Accelerator, which was strapped firmly to his chest. The door opened smoothly and he gave a little nod to the camera.

"Thank you for making this easier for me Athena."

He said smoothly before walking inside and heading straight to the lab, his footsteps silent as he hid from the older members of Overwatch until he could sneak his way into Winston's lab. Looking around, he quietly regretted not breaking into Torbjorn's lab to get the supplies he needed to do what he needed to do to get his team to the correct time period.

"May I ask what you are looking for? Athena has already made me aware of your presence."

Jacob stopped moving when he heard Winston's voice.

"Supplies to build a time travel teleporter. I'm the only one in this time period from the redemption era of Overwatch, and I sorta need my team. Can you help me because I don't want to go as for anything."

Winston nodded, understanding that the boy did not want to ask Symmetra if he could help it, and helping Jacob find the tools and supplies to the teleporter, which worked first time.

"Excellent work….would you prefer Jacob or Blink?"

Jacob glanced at Winston.

"I'm only called Blink when I'm on a mission. So Jacob. Please."

Winston nodded and the teleporter flickered for a moment as a girl with light blue skin, golden eyes, and dark purple hair stepped through. She was obviously Jacob's age, but was also clearly armed. Having a far too familiar sniper rifle on her back, and an equally familiar visor, grappling hook, and venom mine launcher on her. However, she did have a belt with the overwatch symbol on it, which put him at ease. Jacob smiled at Winston.

"Uncle Winston, this is Adrianna Lacroix, she betrayed Talon to join our generation of Overwatch under the callsign Black Cross. And yeah, we should hate each other considering her mother and my mother are far from friends."

Winston nodded and Adrianna shook his hand.

"Bonjour Monsieur Winston."

She greeted in fluent french. Her accent was perfect, which made it clear she had at least learned how to speak from her mother, who, from appearance alone, Winston could tell to be Widowmaker. She stepped to the side as another boy stepped out. The same age as the two before him, but dressed very differently. He was dressed rather professionally, wearing a traditional sherwanis, but in Vishkar Corporation colors. However, there seemed to be a strange type of watch on his wrist and a variation of Symmetra's headdress tucked under his arm as Winston realized on his right hand the boy wore a simple white glove, as if concealing something.

"Greetings. I am Jayesh Vaswani. My companions mostly call me Jay, or Architect if we are on a mission."

He said, his tone even and controlled. Winston had no trouble believing that the boy was Symmetra's, but a quick once over made him question the child's background, seeing that he seemed to be very muscular, as if he were a trained soldier rather than a child no older than 15.

"The others will get here shortly. They are ensuring the security of the time link on our end."

Jayesh said, his voice as emotionless as when he'd spoken a moment before. His long hair flowing down to right between his shoulder blades, making it all the more obvious he was in fact Symmetra's. He looked too much like her not to be.

"Well then, hello Jayesh, Adrianna, I suspect you'd like to at least have a room of some sort for the night? Do you guys mind sharing?"

Jayesh shook his head as Jacob did the same. They were in neighboring rooms, and although Jayesh usually roomed with Pharah's son Cairo, he knew Tracer's son wouldn't cause him any problems.

"I do not mind."

Jacob didn't say anything. He was significantly calmer and more subdued than his mother, something he'd probably gotten from his _other_ mother, Emily.

"Me neither."

Winston smiled and assigned the children each rooms. Jayesh and Jacob rooming across from Genji while Adrianna roomed across from Angela. Something she didn't seem too pleased with, but said nothing against.

The entire watchpoint however was terrified when they spotted the three teens in the cafeteria the next morning, eating breakfast and discussing battle tactics. Mostly because they had realized pretty quickly that there was no heavy artillery with them, seeing that Jayesh was a support, Adrianna was a defender, and Jacob himself, who seemed to be the leader, was an attacker.

"Why do you three know so much about battle tactics?"

Hana asked. Jacob spoke calmly.

"Well that's what happens when you've been trained to be a soldier since you were seven."

He responded. Jayesh nodded and Winston now looked afraid. He had yet to tell Lena and Satya that Jacob and Jayesh were theirs.

"Satya, Lena, a word?"

Winston asked, pulling them to the side.

"What is it big guy? Who're they?"

Lena asked, her normal bubbly personality usually contagious.

"That is why I needed to talk to you two. Lena, the young gentleman with the spiky brown hair is your son from the future, he goes by Jacob Oxton with Blink as a callsign. Satya, the other boy is your son from the same time period. Jayesh Vaswani. Or Jay. Or Architect."

Satya was relatively surprised when there was a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, it was Jayesh.

"I just wanted to bring to your attention that in our time period Overwatch, to an extent, runs everything. I ended up CEO of Vishkar Corps at the age of ten."

Satya gave a smile that had pure pride in her eyes and hugged him, running her hand through his long hair.

"Everything?"

Jayesh nodded.

"Katya Volskaya's daughter, Klara Volskaya, is our Doomfist, first female Doomfist ever, and she inherited control of Volskaya Industries when she was ten as well. Lumerico's control went to Sombra's daughter, Noche. And Noche is running the Los Muertos Gang in our time too. Along with having links to just about everyone else."

Winston was surprised mostly because children were running three of the most powerful businesses in their economy. Not to mention, the Sombra in their time period seemed to be out for herself. Perhaps Sombra's daughter could shine some light on the shadowy persona?

A/N

I've had this idea for a while, and yes, there is more where these three OCs came from, along with a definition for Klara Volskaya, which will probably make her appearance when Doomfist comes out. Whenever that is. Seriously, does anyone know a date? Also, leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OCs. And there are a butt ton of them. Recruit, Recall.

Jacob smiled softly. He didn't mind Jayesh explaining a few things, but when the Architect's watch beeped, he instantly started to show his military training.

"Alright people let's move out Talon is on the move. Architect?"

Jayesh waved his hand and a hardlight map popped up.

"Looks like it's a more basic raid. No Widowmaker or Reaper in sight. You should be able to handle this on your own."

Jacob nodded and pulled his goggles up from around his neck to over his eyes before blinking out the room, Adrianna jumping up to go after him, shocking Winston by shifting into a Shadow Step to catch up with him and grabbing him to Shadow Step them to the location of the raid. Jayesh hadn't moved.

"They can handle it."

He said smoothly. The hardlight map turned into a video feed of what was going on, and what Lena and the other Second Generation Heroes saw actually surprised them. Lena's son had developed a much less 'fun' personality. He was fast, his pulse pistols being reloaded rapidly as he was mowing down enemy agents, who seemed more surprised than anything that a boy who shouldn't have even graduated high school was such a lethal operative on the battlefield. Not to mention that Adrianna was ducking in and out of shadows to quickly pick off enemies and seemingly keep an eye out. Lena had no idea what was going on.

"I….I thought he was joking when he said he was a child soldier….I should've known better."

Satya looked at her.

"How?"

Lena looked at her, then at Jayesh.

"Because _your_ son backed him. I can tell Jayesh is a lot like you, and would have corrected Jacob if he was wrong."

Jayesh nodded. She was right, and he went back to watching the hardlight screen.

"He's almost done. I still don't see Widowmaker or Reaper, so he shouldn't have to really show off his powers until later."

Lena didn't ask what was going to happen later, but allowed herself to be pleasantly surprised and amazed at her son's skills. He was….terrifyingly efficient.

Jayesh hummed.

"He's not even trying. These guys are far easier to beat than our Talon agents."

Lena looked at him. Jayesh barely spared her a glance.

"In our time, for a group as big as he's mowing through we would've had to use Cairo's rocket barrage."

He explained smoothly. Satya looked at her son as if she was slowly becoming more and more curious as to who this 'Cairo' boy was, but said nothing. She figured she'd find out in time. And within the next several minutes she was surprised to see a shadow in the corner of the room grow and shift to reveal Adrianna and Jacob, clearly done with their mission.

"Mission accomplished, objective destroyed."

Jacob said firmly. Jayesh logged away the information and date before speaking.

"Your kill rate is second to only Grimm and Soldier 77, behind you is Sheila."

Jacob nodded and Adrianna sighed. She was incredibly similar to her mother, and was quickly becoming bored with the situation at hand. Especially considering her close friend, Farouk, hadn't come with her because the main group back in their time needed a sniper.

"I'm going to train. Contact me if necessary."

She said, her french accent flowing easily as she walked off. Making sure not to look Ana Amari in the eye. She didn't feel like having to explain why she'd completely blinded the senior sniper.

"Alright Adrianna."

Jacob said, relaxing from his military posturing. Lena hugging him tightly the moment he did.

"Uh...Mum?"

He asked, genuinely confused. Jayesh held up a sign that explained why Blink was in the midst of a bear hug and Jacob sighed.

"If she's like this I'm slightly afraid of my other mother. And of what happens when Cairo gets here. I feel bad for him. His Mum pretty much has super strength."

Jayesh nodded.

"Indeed. I will contact him now. He should be awaiting our call at the portal on our end."

He explained before walking off. Jacob didn't even try to shake his mother off, deciding instead to utilize his own accelerator to easily blink after Jayesh, getting to the teleporter they'd set up just as Cairo stepped through. Cairo being a taller 14 year old with shoulder length black hair and amber eyes paired with dark skin. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with camouflage cargo pants and heavy boots that he was surprisingly quiet when walking in them. Through the back of the shirt however you could see the 'Eye of Anubis' made with a cybernetic pattern shining a brilliant gold through the back of his shirt before branching off to connect to major muscle groups. Important considering the cybernetic was the only external sign of his ability to summon the Falcora Mark 97 armor from his skeleton. Though unlike his mother's blue falcon armor, he tended to use the Anubis model of the armor instead.

"Hello. Nice to see you again Jayesh."

He greeted. Jayesh smiled a little bit.

"It is very nice to see you as well Cairo. How is the military in Egypt?"

Cairo hummed.

"Very well. We have not had a Talon attack since before Blink's original departure date."

Jayesh and Jacob seemed to understand just find what was going on, but when Winston, Satya, and Lena walked in behind them, it instantly became a very quick introduction to Cairo, who managed to somehow remain calm before asking.

"Did you tell them of the experiments?"

Jacob looked at him.

"My mother tried to suffocate me in a hug when I said I was a child soldier. No. I did not tell the overprotective mama bear that they did experiments on us. But she knows now!"

Jacob hissed. Cairo shivered, he knew how potentially dangerous that could be as Blink backed up to stand behind him.

"Dude, I'm not saying I'm afraid of my mother, but her bullets tend to ricochet, and since you opened your big mouth, you get to explain what experiments were done to each one of us. Buh bye!"

He said before blinking off at rapid speeds, knowing that if he got far enough away without Jayesh stabbing him in the back, he could wait out his mother's rage and come back when she wasn't a literal ticking time bomb.

A/N

I've had this idea for a while, and yes, there is more where these three OCs came from, along with a definition for Klara Volskaya, which will probably make her appearance when Doomfist comes out. Whenever that is. Seriously, does anyone know a date? Also, leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OCs. And there are a butt ton of them.

Cairo however, took one look at Jayesh and knew he was completely on his own. Winston however seemed curious.

"What, experiments?"

Cairo armored up, making sure he was fully battle ready and had his jets fully prepared to get him out of there before speaking.

"They did experiments on a few of us because of our parentage. Not the human end of the equation, but the...other...end."

Lena looked at him.

"Other as in?"

Cairo shivered.

"Um….to explain everything for Blink's existence, our Tracer went back in time 14 years ago, nine months before Blink was born. We don't know how far back in time she went, but it was far enough back and to the correct location to encounter a being by the name of Greymane. When she came back, she was pregnant, Greymane was dead, and when Blink was born the government found out he wasn't completely human."

Lena thought about it and almost wanted to cry.

"Worgen. They did experiments on my son because he's a worgen."

She grumbled. Her accelerator humming loudly as she went from sad to angry. Cairo stumbled back.

"Uh…..I'm not…..good with feelings..."

He mumbled. Satya shrugged. She wasn't good with people in general, and it actually made sense for Cairo to be at least mildly uncomfortable with people, his mother being mildly distant herself.

"Wait, then who's your father?"

Lena asked. Cairo whimpered.

"I….uh….Medivh."

He grumbled, morphing into a beautiful black raven with the same Eye of Anubis cybernetic represented on his back in bright blue feathers. Flying up to Lena's head, she smiled a bit at him.

"Huh. Never would've expected that combo, but I guess ravens and falcons are both birds huh? I almost would've thought she'd end up with someone like Varian."

Winston didn't question it. Obviously Lena knew these people, but he didn't want to ask how.

"Oh, someone ended up with Varian. We used to call Adrianna 'Adrianna La Croc.' Kinda an inside joke. Nobody really picked up on it unless they were french and asked for her actual last name."

Lena hummed. Another unexpected union, but it sorta made sense.

"Who did the rest of you end up with as parents?"

Cairo shrugged.

"I've got enough on my back, I only remember my own, Blink's, Jayesh's, and Adrianna's."

Lena hummed. Some of their names were rather difficult to remember.

"Alright, but out of curiosity, who's Jayesh's Dad?"

Cairo glanced to the side and looked at Satya, his feathers ruffling seeing that he was still a bird.

"Uh…..Tassadar. Don't ask how that happened."

Lena nodded. She wasn't keen on finding that one out for herself, and wasn't going to tell Satya either.

"Well then. I wonder what Jacob's Worgen form looks like."

Lena asked as they walked out, Cairo still riding on her shoulder. She didn't have to wait for long as a massive Worgen with a grappling hook cord wrapped around his muzzle tried to run by her. He had black fur and golden eyes with long sharp claws and fangs. Adrianna seemed to be desperately trying to hold the behemoth back as and Lucio ran from him.

"What happened?!"

Adrianna was fighting to keep her footing behind the beast.

"He came back from Numbani and morphed to try and get a nap when Lucio and tried to pet him. Needless to say he tried to eat them because he does not necessarily recognize their scents as those of allies."

Adrianna growled fighting to keep control of the Worgen. Blink seemed to be snarling even with his jaws bound, and Lena sighed.

"A lot like Greymane on a bad day huh?"

She thought to herself before stepping in front of him and resting her hand on his nose. He calmed down some, and after a moment, and a quick tug from Adrianna, was sitting down on the floor. Not looking any less threatening, but at least he wasn't on the move.

"Thank you."

Adrianna mumbled before unwrapping her grappling hook cord from his mouth and stroking the fur. Jacob not minding her presence and leaning into her hand before standing to his full 8 foot height. His imposing nature returning in full when Lena realized on his chest where the accelerator was supposed to be was a circle of bright blue fur, but there was no visual sign as to where his guns or even the harness itself was.

"Don't ask where the harness and guns go when I morph. Just don't."

He said, his voice incredibly deep and rumbling, as if he was constantly growling.

Lena chuckled a bit, realizing that it sounded like something Glenn Greymane would've said, and left it alone, patting him on the back until he lowered his head enough for her to scratch behind his ears.

"If you were anyone else mother, you'd be crying wolf."

Cairo cawed a little bit, as if he was laughing, and Adrianna cracked a bit of a grin.

"It is nice to see that you won't be getting too old for the hunt any time soon my friend."

Cairo returned to his human form after flying into a corner.

"I feel a little left out."

Jacob looked at him.

"Didn't you die last week because of a Talon attack back at home?"

Cairo narrowed his eyes at the worgen.

"Rumors of my death were exaggerated. Yeah, I died, but people always _love_ to embellish how."

He growled. Lena looked at him.

"Children from the Nexus. Teenagers with superpowers and military jobs. And I thought my teenage years were sorta bad."

Jacob looked at her.

"Mum, don't. I don't need to hear any more of your stories. Please. I don't even want to know how you met Mother or what happened on your first anniversary. I know. Don't ask how, but I know and I needed a therapist for it."

Lena pet his ears a while longer.

"Sorry luv, must've forgotten you've got better hearing than most."

Jacob whined.

"Just don't forget it again."

A/N

I've had this idea for a while, and yes, there is more where these three OCs came from, along with a definition for Klara Volskaya, which will probably make her appearance when Doomfist comes out. Whenever that is. Seriously, does anyone know a date? Also, leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my OCs. _

After a quick laugh at Jacob's expense the group quickly regained their normal tempers. Jacob returning to his human form and letting his mother ruffle his hair one more time.

"So when is everyone else coming?"

He asked Cairo. The arabic boy hummed.

"I wasn't told. I didn't have time to stop by the lunar watch point before I came here. Who knows?"

Jacob hummed. He was really hoping either Veronika or Derek came next, or even Destiny. They needed an actual healer and perhaps a tank.

"Fair enough. Can we try getting in contact with Bloodhardt? See if he can get Valkyrie and they can come in next? No offense to Jay, but we need a healing support and even as a Worgen I am no tank."

Cairo nodded.

"I can see about that happening. I'll contact them."

He said calmly before walking off to talk where he could be uninterrupted. Adrianna thought of it.

"I can't wait until everyone gets here. I do miss my sniping contests with Farouk. He was always a fun opponent."

Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, and then you both get to explain to his mother why you haven't killed each other yet. Or at the least why you weren't the one responsible for nearly blinding him."

Adrianna's face went completely neutral.

"It is not my fault that my mother likes to 'keep things in the family' as it goes."

Lena was about to ask what _that_ meant before deciding against it. She honestly didn't want to know everything that had happened to the kids, but knew she'd eventually find out when Pharah's son returned, in the grip of the woman who'd birthed him.

"Ouch….dude, are you alright?"

Cairo coughed and wiggled. She was holding him up by the back of his shirt as Winston rapidly explained to Pharah what was going on. Cairo practically pleading with for her to believe the gorilla and set him down. Jacob sighed. He knew one way that was guaranteed to get Pharah to let go and he told his plan to Cairo while she was listening to Winston, catching her off guard when the fourteen year old boy turned into a raven, in her shock, she let go long enough for Cairo to fly over to Satya and land.

"I now believe the entire time travel thing. When are the rest of the kids coming?"

Cairo flew to the ground and changed back.

"Bloodhardt and Valkyrie, I mean Richard and Destiny, should be here by dinner time."

Pharah looked at her son.

"And their parents are?"

Jacob decided to cover for his friend.

"Richard's parents are Reinhardt and Johanna and Destiny's parents are Angela Ziegler and Uther. An Angel. A literal angel."

Pharah hummed, relaxing a bit when Jacob realized.

"Wait, have we ever seen Valkyrie use a hammer?"

Cairo shrugged.

"Not that I know of, but I have realized that with the upgrades to her mother's caduceus it is a….painful... melee weapon. I think Jay built her a hardlight hammer head."

Adrianna laughed. She was a close friend to Destiny, and knew that there was indeed a button on her caduceus that turned it from healing and damage boosting to health draining and pain inducing. For a medic she swung the thing with a strength one would expect more from Uther than Angela.

"I believe it. Richard is almost scarier though. By far scarier than Reinhardt."

Jacob laughed. Richard was a nice guy, but was just as big as his Dad, his hammer turned into a giant claymore, and he was twice as fast with a mission only mean streak to boot. He didn't joke on missions like his father did, adopting a much crueller persona, which was why he was called Bloodhardt.

"I think that only applies to our missions. Remember the first one? I don't think the talon agents actually expected him to be able to swing the hammer!"

Cairo allowed a bit of a grin as Jayesh stood next to him. Lena didn't interrupt the kids as they enjoyed their time reminiscing.

The four of them heading to one of the mission debriefing rooms that had been turned into a common area to continue with their stories.

"It's strange. How quickly they go from highly trained soldiers to children who are just barely teenagers."

Satya said calmly. Lena and Winston nodded.

"It is. But at the same time, they grew up like this. Going back and forth between soldiers and children. I don't think anyone else was there to actually raise them either. At least not from Overwatch. If one of us had been alive, they wouldn't be child soldiers. Someone would have stepped up to protect them."

Lena said, a small bit of sadness in her voice. Winston patted her on the shoulder.

"At least the children are alright. From what we've seen thus far they each have access to at least some of our gear and have upgraded it to be even more useful for them. These kids have everything it takes and more to make it. And if they're here to help us, well, changing one thing in the past can change their entire future. They know that."

Satya picked up quickly.

"They know that if they destroy Talon in our time, in their time they can grow up relatively normal teens with relatively normal lives. Relative being the optimal term. With us as parents I don't think they were going to have normal lives anyway."

Lena and Winston couldn't help but laugh. Neither of them had been expecting to hear Satya tell a joke.

However, it was the sudden appearance of Jacob headed back to the lab that got their attention. Following him, they weren't all that surprised to see two new teens step through the portal. The girl having white blonde hair and piercing, almost glowing blue eyes. Strapped to her waist was a model of Mercy's hand gun, obviously heavily modified, and strapped to her back was the caduceus they'd heard of. Other than her weapons, she did seem to have a version of her mother's flight suit on, but it seemed to be similar to Cairo's as far as the wings went. Being directly connected to her skeleton and being able to be summoned at will.

The boy next to her was strangely threatening. He was nearing seven feet tall with an impressive bulk hidden inside a massive suit of armor with a cross engraved on the front. His helmet was under one arm, revealing honey blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His hammer was on his back where it could be easily accessed.

"Well if it isn't the light at the end of the tunnel."

Jacob teased the girl. She responded quickly with a calm swiss-german accent.

"Sometimes the light at the end of the tunnel, is a train."

Richard looked at her.

"I swear you're way too violent to be a medic, but I guess I can't judge, your Dad did heal people with a hammer."

Jacob nodded and Richard spoke again.

"He has a point, with a name like Destiny you have a nasty habit of ending people's lives before they can reach theirs."

Destiny looked at him.

"With a name like Bloodhardt one would expect you to be less of a scaredy cat."

She shot back. Richard gasped, as if greatly offended.

"Akarat have mercy on you, for I will not."

He growled. Jacob stepped in quickly.

"Okay! No need for a crusader vs paladin brawl! We need this place to still be standing! Why don't you guys go hang out with your parents?"

Destiny hummed and walked off as Richard did the same. Lena spoke up.

"A bit violent for a medic and a paladin."

Jacob shrugged.

"I think she was just tired. And Richard's like a brother to her. They continuously piss each other off."

Lena shrugged. That did make sense, and she left it alone. She was just trying to figure out how much damage those two could do in a fight.

A/N

Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my OCs.

Everyone was rather surprised at what came through the portal next. Considering it appeared to be a boy with the lower body of a young stag and the upper body of a Shimada, Hanzo to be precise. Next to him was a young girl who seemed to be wearing a cybernetic enhancement suit. However, it became very quickly apparent that the other children knew these two and greeted them quickly and politely.

"Hey Haru, hey Akira."

Jacob greeted, as if he himself was surprised to see them there. Lena nudged him quietly.

"Who're their parents?"

Jacob looked up at his mother.

"Haru's Dad is Hanzo and his mother is Lunara, and Akira's Dad is Genji and her Mum is Chronormu."

Lena nodded and Pharah spoke up.

"Meaning?"

Jacob sighed.

"His Mum, for a really long time, was the reason we didn't go outside unless it was for a mission."

Pharah blinked a bit.

"Why?"

Jacob glanced at Haru, who spoke calmly.

"Go outside they said. It's perfectly safe they said. They didn't know about her."

Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, that."

Akira looked at Lena.

"Hey, you're unstuck in time. I can help you out you know?"

Lena nodded.

"I know, but don't. Winston would never let me hear the end of it."

Jacob said nothing as Junkrat poked at Haru's deer legs.

"Will you stop that?"

Junkrat laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to go graze somewhere?"

Haru's glare was terrifying.

"Dryads do not graze, and I find that very offensive."

He grumbled, his hooves shifting a bit. Junkrat laughed, and before he could even think to turn and run, Haru reared up on his back hooves and lashed out. Kicking the junker in the chest and blasting him to the other side of the room before kicking into a gallop and sprinting after the now fleeing man.

"The wilds do not need protection, but you do."

He growled, his spear in his hand as he dashed off. Akira sighed.

"Oh no, he's not supposed to be there!"

She whined in complaint before using a temporal loop to bring him back to her side. Jacob perked up and stopped Haru quickly. The dryad still kicking at the Worgen violently.

"Dude! Stop!"

A/N

Leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my OCs. _

Jacob just barely managed to turn and sprint after the half-dryad. Junkrat screaming bloody murder as Hanzo's son tried to kill him. Akira was right behind him, seriously considering slowing down time around her cousin to give Junkrat a chance to live. Jacob however, had a better idea apparently, sliding around in front of Haru.

"Come on! We don't have time for this! We've got three talon bases to infiltrate and less than a day to do it!"

Haru settled down and returned to his fully human form. He glanced over to Jacob and nodded a bit as his bow was summoned into his hand.

"Just give me the locations. They will become one with the forest."

Jacob nodded.

"I know it."

He confirmed before giving the exact coordinates of three Talon bases and gave the vague.

"Clean House."

Order as Haru walked off. Akira right next to him as Ana looked over his shoulder.

"And what exactly does Clear House mean?"

Jacob didn't even turn.

"It's a nicer way of saying leave no survivors."

Ana coughed a bit, choking at the bluntness of his response as the boy walked off to get Adrianna and Cairo and Jayesh dismissed themselves to take down another few Talon cells. The end result being a day of Angela and Reinhardt getting to know their kids. Which almost made Angela want to cry when she asked the quiet question of when was her daughter's birthday.

"I don't celebrate it, but it was Christmas."

Destiny mumbled, showing a lot more of her naturally kind and sweet nature.

"Why don't you celebrate it?"

Angela asked as they worked.

"You died. On my seventh birthday I got the news that you'd died earlier that morning on a mission. Yay, Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday. Why bother."

Angela almost cried and hugged her daughter tightly, Destiny squeaking a bit at the sudden surge of affection. Getting used to it quickly.

"Uh...Mum. It's really not an issue! I'm fine!"

She grumbled, having forgotten her mother was incredibly sensitive and overprotective. Something she had somewhat missed after her mother's death growing up.

"I know, but I still wish I could've been there."

Destiny smiled.

"Yeah, you could've listened to me complain about the people asking if being a medicine prodigy was genetic. I got my first doctorate in Medicine at ten."

Angela had nothing to say, and simply held her tighter.

"I'm so….so so proud of you."

Destiny smiled broadly and cuddled her mother a bit more.

"Maybe being called mini-Ziegler by Athena will be bearable now."

She grumbled. Angela laughing, having no doubt that the child would've been called mini-Ziegler, and going back to work, learning about her daughter while Reinhardt and his son got to know each other better a few rooms away.

"Haha! Outsmarted by my own son."

Reinhardt laughed as the two played chess. Richard grinned.

"I was always told I got my strategic thinking from my mother. No wonder."

He teased. Reinhardt only laughed louder at his son's witty remarks, something he knew for sure, without even meeting his mother, that the boy had gotten from her.

Over the small course of time the two had been talking, Reinhardt had gotten to know a lot about his son. Even learning a bit about the boy's mother as they talked. All things considered, he and his son weren't all that different. Which was something he could appreciate.

"So how did you not end up being sent on a mission?"

Reinhardt asked. Richard shrugged.

"I was asked to wait for the next two from our team. I think it's Farouk and Noche."

Reinhardt looked confused.

"And they are?"

Richard thought about it before pulling up a holographic picture from his watch of the two of them. The picture being of a young man, no older than Richard, clearly of arabic descent. He had fairly long black hair, and golden eyes, one of which being covered by a black eye patch. Other than that, the boy was wearing an armored uniform similar to the original Overwatch uniform. On his right arm was a name tag that said Cpt. F. Amarari, and across his back was a sniper rifle. However, the girl next to him was drastically different. She was wearing an equally militarized outfit consisting of armored black pants and boots, an armored blood red vest over a black shirt, and her eyes being a rather haunting shade of red. As if to match the ensemble. She was of hispanic descent from what Reinhardt could tell, and her hair was stylized, the right side of her head being shaved to make room for cybernetic implants that he realized were not only on her head, but connected to her spine and limbs. She was a living computer.

"Who are their parents? Is Farouk a sibling to Cairo or-"

There was a new voice behind him.

"I'm technically his Uncle despite us being the same age. And as for parentage, my mother is Ana Amari, and my father is Illidan. Though luckily for me, I inherited my mother's sense of loyalty, rather than my father's."

Reinhardt blinked. Looking the boy over, he could tell that there were some traits Farouk had to have gotten from his father, such as his height, and a weapon inheritance as far as Reinhardt could tell that came from this Illidan character. The two glowing blue swords hanging from the boy's hips.

"If you're here then where is your friend Noche?"

Farouk pointed in a dark corner and spooked Reinhardt when he pointed out the girl in the picture, just leaning against a wall with a small gun in her hand, a strangely familiar black and silver overcoat concealing any other possible weapons.

"Do I really want to know who her other parent is other than I'm guessing Sombra?"

The girl stepped out of the shadows and nodded.

"Better I tell you now."

She explained before stepping forth and startling Reinhardt further when her face started to twist and morph into that of a monstrous being before returning to the face of a young girl.

"My father is Dehaka. An Apex Predator. I can essentially shapeshift into a form more similar to his on a whim. Oh, and the words you are what you eat are quite literal to me. A drop of blood and all of a sudden I can unattatch myself in time."

She said smoothly.

"That, and thanks to my ever so loving mother, I can find out just about anything from anyone. I'm essentially the intelligence unit for our friends. With the strength and biological ooze in my cybernetics to be unhackable and nearly unkillable."

Reinhardt blinked. These kids were a little too close to being incredibly overpowered.

A/N

Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

I only own my OCs.

Farouk looked at her for a moment.

"I always wondered how that worked out. Between your folks I mean."

Noche growled.

"He attacked and bit a human man, and took his form. I still got the powers. Is that a satisfactory answer?"

Farouk and Richard nodded.

"Yeah. That'll work."

Reinhardt spoke up.

"Why did that have to be explained?"

Noche face palmed so hard her cybernetics vibrated against her skull, and she sighed.

"Because I'm the same height as my mother, but my father is 7 ½ tall with three times as much muscle as you. Oh, and he's a alien dinosaur. A _lot_ had to be explained."

Reinhardt shivered.

"Alright then…..I suppose that did have to be explained. Are you all coming in bigger groups now or-"

Farouk shrugged.

"I think now they've decided to come in threes to get everyone over here so we can go ahead and launch the final strike on Talon in this time period."

Reinhardt got up.

"That seems like a good strategic move. I look forward to meeting the rest of you as well. I'm….curious to see what you all are capable of together."

Richard grinned.

"I think you're gonna like the rest of us Dad. Hey, Farouk, Adrianna was waiting for you. She wanted to pick up your last game of sniper black jack."

Farouk nodded and walked off. Noche hummed.

"I'm gonna go hack the Talon mainframe from Athena's computer. See if I can get some info."

She mumbled before walking off. Richard and Reinhardt sat back down to their game.

"You've got some weird friends kid."

Reinhardt mumbled. Richard made his move.

"Meh, I think Soldier:77 and Grimm are weirder. And I grew up with them. Why should I care."

The two of them continued to play for the next few hours as Cairo returned from his mission. Deciding to spend a bit of time with his mother, training of course, but the two were now boxing.

"So, what was it like, growing up with me for a Mother?"

Pharah asked as her son dodged every punch she threw and returned fire. Cairo huffed.

"Never a dull moment. Usually lived on military bases. Never had a reason to bother you much because I was too tired. Tried and failed a few times to keep up with your training regime. By the time you got back you got extra cardio carrying a small four year old back to our room."

Pharah laughed a bit. That'd happened to her a few times in her childhood as well, and she was surprised the same thing had happened to her son.

"I believe it. It happened to me with your grandmother too."

Cairo smiled as the two settled down. He'd relaxed a lot more, and as they to a water break and rehydrated, he leaned his head on her shoulder. He did want to enjoy the small amount of time he knew he was supposed to be with his mother.

"You're a sweet kid, you know that?"

Pharah asked, fluffing up his hair. Cairo smiled.

"Considering Symmetra outlived you and said that I actually acted a lot like you, right back at ya."

Pharah blinked at him.

"Touche."

Cairo grinned broadly and the two decided to head back to the kitchen to get something to eat. Walking past the lab as they did so, only to see a bright flash from the portal and three unified groans of pain.

"Is everyone alright?"

Came a voice. Cairo grinned broadly and sprinted to the lab. Not at all surprised by who he found laying on the ground. His close friend Feng Ling-Zhou, and his partners Autumn McCree and Zen.

"Hey Feng, hey Autumn, hey Zen."

Pharah looked at him.

"Who?"

Cairo smiled.

"Feng Ling-Zhou, Mei's son with a….humanoid panda named Chen. Autumn McCree, Jesse's daughter with a banshee named Sylvanas, and Zen. Zenyatta's daughter with a night elf named Tyrande. Don't ask how that one worked out because I don't know."

Pharah nodded and looked at the three teens. Feng was easily the biggest of the bunch, but the bulk of his weight seemed to be in pure muscle, not in actual body fat. Autumn actually didn't look too different from McCree, wearing similar clothing with a red poncho draped over her shoulders, and instead of McCree's general cigarette, she had a very large stick of licorice sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Zen was wearing something that actually confused Pharah until she got a better look. She was wearing loose baggy pants and shoes similar to Zenyatta's, with a blood red t-shirt. Draped around her neck and floating around her waist were what looked to be Zenyatta's preferred weapon.

"I now wonder on what traits they got from their other parents."

Pharah mumbled. Feng took a split second to answer that question without words, morphing into a rather threatening looking giant panda with a sword in his hands.

"Okay, got it."

Autumn took out her licorice stick and swallowed what she'd been chewing on before smirking.

"Time flies like an arrow. Flesh flies like carrion. I always did prefer the smell of rotting corpses to smoke."

She said coldly. She mostly lacked McCree's accent, though it was subtly there. However, something about the way the girl spoke actually made Pharah want to curl into a ball and cry.

Zen seemed to have a much calmer, friendlier way about her. Rubbing Pharah's shoulder and calming her significantly. Before Pharah could even begin to ask how the girl had done it, she smiled at her.

"My Dad was a travelling Monk and my mother was a magical priestess. I'm inclined to be one of the more….calming….presences."

Pharah smiled and was mostly surprised when the girl jumped up a bit and crossed her legs in a meditative position, floating gracefully in the air.

"Yeah, you're Zenyatta's girl."

A/N

Leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

I only own my OCs.

"Actually, for all intents and purposes, I'm adopted. You know, omnics not having the….organs required to make human children. I just learned how to use their abilities."

Zen explained. Pharah looked at her and even Cairo looked surprised.

"We all thought-"

Zen smirked.

"You never asked."

Cairo blinked for a long moment.

"Uh…..I guess not."

Pharah laughed at the confusion written across her son's face as Feng rolled his shoulders, probably trying to get them to relax after he was crushed at the bottom of the pile.

"My Mum still in an icecube?"

He asked, much more nonchalant than his mother. Pharah could already tell she liked the boy.

"No, but she is still in China and we're in Spain."

Feng grinned broadly.

"No ice hugs for me! Yay!"

He said happily. Zen just patted him on his head.

"I don't blame you. I have steel reinforced ribs and it still feels like she crushes my lungs somehow."

Autumn rolled her eyes a bit, being the most carefree out of all of them, and genuinely didn't care about what was going on. Her medium length brown hair tied back and out of her face as she kept chewing on her licorice.

"I'm headed out. Gonna play a bit of poker with my old man."

She said, walking off. Pharah didn't even question it, it made a lot of sense considering how much the girl probably took after McCree.

"Well then, let's go. Are they just going to start coming in groups of three now?"

Pharah asked as she and her son went to go get their food. Feng and Zen having decided to go join Zenyatta and Genji in meditation.

"Yeah. Well, I think so. I wonder if Jacob knew Zen was adopted?"

He said randomly. Seriously considering if Jacob's enhanced sense of smell could've alerted him that there was no way possible for Zen to be adopted. Considering Destiny probably knew just because she had access to all of their medical records.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Eat. And then get to sleep. You look tired."

Cairo nodded.

"Yeah. I will Mum."

He mumbled, eating quickly and giving her a hug before heading to his assigned room to get some sleep. Passing Jayesh in the hallway.

"Later Cairo."

The indian boy said calmly, already knowing where his friend was going. Cairo just sorta waved it off before vanishing off to sleep. Jayesh headed straight to his mother's lab, only to find the room airing out after a failed teleporter experiment.

"My latest experiment did not exactly go to plan."

Jayesh hummed a bit and removed his glove, revealing a pure white cybernetic hand with black and blue designs connected to an arm of the same color. Sticking his hand into the room, the sound of a small fan could be heard as the smoke was sucked into his hand and purified. The carbon in the smoke remaining in his hand as an emergency attack. Nobody quite liked getting a face full of carbon. Especially if he got it in their eyes.

"And now we can attempt it again. Perhaps with two of us working together it will be more stable?"

Symmetra nodded, and the two of them spent the day in relative peace and quiet. Torbjorn leaving them well enough alone upon realizing that Jayesh could easily put up laser turrets with one hand while his back was turned. Not an ideal way to spend the day considering the younger Vaswani's turrets actually _moved_ to track its targets. Making them quite a threatening prospect in battle.

"Hmmm, perfectly symmetrical lines, and completely stable."

Symmetra said calmly, fully examining the structure they'd built.

"Indeed."

Jayesh was happy to just ignore what was going on around him until his watch, which was really his communicator, buzzed and his close friend, Theresa Lindholm, Torbjorn's daughter called him.

"Hey Jayesh, just did maintenance work on the portal on our running smoothly in the past?"

She asked. She was one of the few people who called him by his full first name, and he appreciated that about her.

"Allow me to go check."

He said before heading back to Winston's main lab and doing a bit of maintenance work.

"Everything is stable and secure."

Theresa smiled at him.

"Thanks Jayesh. The next three should be through shortly. You may want to back up just in case they come out in a heap though."

Jayesh nodded and stepped out of the way as Sheila Fawkes, Lavanya Rutledge, and Derek Song were launched out the portal. Sheila was a naturally destructive blonde, the very ends of her long hair always seeming to be singed or burning. Her face was normally covered in a thin layer of soot and ash, and she was wearing a harness that supported her rip tire on her back and was also lined with explosives. Honestly, Jay didn't know how she hadn't blown herself apart yet.

Lavanya was significantly calmer with natural white hair despite being the same age as her blonde companion. Though she was also about a foot taller than her blonde companion. Strapped to her waist actually was her hook, and on the other side was her scrap gun, though it now had a lot more ammo loaded into it. She was wearing blue jeans, that had a few rips and mud stains on it, and a shirt with, of course, a picture of her father's signature pig on it.

Derek Song was probably the most surprising of the bunch. He was much taller than his mother, Hana Song, and actually could turn into the mecha she was known for piloting, and pilot himself. He was fair skinned, with a mane of shaggy brown hair and playful brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, with a pair of headphones around his neck with his mother's famous bunny emblem on them. He was also wearing a dark blue leather jacket, giving him a significantly bolder look. All in all, he looked like a bit of a biker rebel.

"And who are their parents?"

Satya asked, standing a bit behind her son. Jayesh sighed.

"Sheila, the blonde's, parents are Junkrat and Sonya, who was a literal barbarian. Lavanya's parents are Roadhog and Zagara, an alien. Don't ask. And Derek's parents are and Artanis. All I know about him is that he was some character from Starcraft."

Symmetra hummed. She remembered the youngest human member of the Overwatch Recall mentioning that she was a huge fan of the game, and it actually did make sense. Not much, but it made more sense than most of the other children.

"Very well. We still need to find a place for them to sleep."

Jayesh shrugged.

"Just wait until the ones who technically don't need sleep get here. In between missions, well….we are still teenagers, who are used to not having adult supervision. We tend to have big parties."

Satya looked at him.

"And you approved of this?"

Jay smirked, proving he wasn't as emotionless as his mother.

"I helped set up the DJ equipment."

A/N

Leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

I only own my OCs.

As Jayesh continued to talk himself out of trouble with his mother, Autumn was, sure enough, playing a game of poker with her father. And yes, they were actually gambling over who got Ana Amari's famous cookies. Playing with them was Farouk and Noche. Thankfully since they were playing with old fashioned paper cards, she couldn't hack them.

"So, you're still not all here? Yeesh, sounds like a big group. Sounds fun."

Farouk and Autumn glanced at each other.

"Laser tag with the children of Soldier:76 and Reaper sounds fun to you? You can take our place. Even Jacob doesn't like it, and he usually wins."

McCree cringed. He'd somehow managed to forget that just about everyone on their team was trained to use some type of gun, and the kids were more militarized anyway.

"Ouch. No thanks, your torment is your own."

Autumn whined.

"But Dad! At least save me!"

McCree shook his head.

"Nope. Not fighting Reaper 2.0 whenever he or she gets here. You little guys tend to be mighty vague about yer friends."

Autumn sighed and looked at her cards.

"Fine. Noche?"

The half alien hacker sighed.

"I fold. And I'm going to pester Abuela for some food."

Farouk's eyes lit up quickly.

"Fold! Wait Noche! Don't eat all Mama's cookies!"

He shouted before setting after her quickly. Autumn looked at her Dad.

"I'm just gonna call your future bluff and say pay me."

She said, laying out her cards and proving that she did have the winning hand as her father passed over a note that said he owed her twenty cookies.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

She teased before walking off.

Jesse couldn't help the proud grin that crossed his face when his daughter bested him in a game of poker and he laughed.

"And why're you so happy cowboy?"

Hana asked. Jesse looked at her.

"My own daughter bested me in a game of poker. I'm so proud!"

Hana almost face palmed. Of course the cowboy would be happy about something like that. Her son Derek had come to hang out with her, despite her being closer to being his older sister than his mother in age at the time, and had thoroughly thrashed her at Starcraft. Making her happy he'd warned her not to stream their game. Although she could say she was impressed with his skills, she would never admit just how proud it made her that her son was just as good as if not better than her in her own skill of expertise. Though, she had promised herself not to call him a noob. Especially when it was brought to her attention he could probably pilot a mecha better than her too. Since he technically was a mecha.

"Yeah. Hey, wanna go check the portal? I hear Haru is waiting for the last few groups to come out."

Jesse nodded and got up as the two walked to the lab. Sure enough, Hanzo's son was laying on the ground, his deer legs tucked under him, as his eyes focused on the portal. Hanzo's bow was strapped to his back, and in his right hand was his spear, which he was leaning on a little.

"Who's coming through next dryad?"

Jesse asked. Haru glanced at him.

"At least you didn't call me a centaur. And as for your question, Theresa, Malaika, and Brad. Two of which are androids. I'll let you guess which."

Haru said calmly, rising to his hooves and prancing a bit in place as the portal flashed once and three people, well, who McCree thought were people, stepped forward.

"Hello Theresa. Hello Brad, and Malaika."

Haru said, stepping forward to greet them as his hooves clicked lightly on the tile floor. McCree however was very much confused. Of the three teens, the one in the middle stepped forward. She was a fair skinned blonde with hazel eyes. She was wearing mostly red armor with a generator of some sort on her back with the rivet gun and forge hammer tucked into it along with a high tech eye patch that served only to show the status of her creations. Next to her were two beings that baffled Jesse. They looked entirely human, but he wasn't too sure about it. One of the two had dark skin, brown eyes, and brown bordering on black hair. She was wearing khaki camouflage pants with a drum of some sort on her back and what looked similar to Orisa's fusion driver on her waist. As much as he wanted to say the girl was human, he wasn't too sure after what Haru had said.

"I'm Theresa Lindholm. Torbjorn and Sergeant Bama 'The Hammer' Kowalski. This is my friend Malaika. She's Orisa's adopted daughter. And an android. Though, she did pick up some skills from her 'Dad' Gazlowe."

McCree blinked and Malaika grinned at him.

"Time is money my friend. Best you don't run out."

She said smoothly. The way she'd said it was so sweet, but what she'd said made him suddenly think she was very close friends with his own daughter, Autumn. Before he could respond to that, their third friend, a very tall boy, not as tall as Richard, but getting close, stepped forward. On his shoulder was a small yellow canary. He had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes that were _definitely_ glowing and, to Jesse's confusion, he had no visible weapons on him.

"I'm Brad. Adopted son of Bastion and ."

Theresa spoke calmly.

"Originally he was actually Talon built. His name is really an acronym because he was built to destroy Bastion."

Jesse cringed. Now he feared this boy who was obviously a lot more than a mere boy.

"Uh...do I want to ask his original name?"

Theresa shrugged.

"Bastion Rubble Android Destroyer."

Jesse tilted his head.

"They built him to actually turn _Bastion_ to rubble."

And suddenly the dread was back. These kids were terrifying now that he really thought about it.

"If this is the third generation of Overwatch and their only now bringing their omnics through Talon is going to fall in a day."

He found himself thinking.

A/N

Leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

I only own my OCs.

Jesse didn't question the teens, and was more than happy to watch as they set up training exercises in the back court yard. Though, the older overwatch agents were in shock at the death defying stunts the teens were each capable of. Jacob alone shocking Lena by shifting back and forth from boy to Worgen at rocket speeds to allow his friends to get onto higher platforms. Adrianna especially took advantage of the added shielding and height of her worgen companion, thriving off the mobile sniper location. Though Winston was surprised to see her do a rather interesting combo with Derek and Noche. Adrianna using Derek as a mobile sniping program while he used his defense matrix to keep her safe, Noche being the one actively piloting him until she activated his self destruct sequence. Launching herself out and casting out her EMP before making a run for it, Adrianna grappling on to Cairo as he passed by and clinging on his back as he cast out a Rocket Barrage in unison with Richard's version of Earth Shatter. Completely obliterating their training dummies that Theresa and Jayesh had set up. Destiny and Malaika were sitting off to the side to tend to any injuries that occurred during their training. Jack looked at the two girls.

"So you train to fight but when everyone else is training you practice healing?"

Malaika glanced at him.

"Affirmative."

Destiny had ignored him completely. She was busy working on Haru, who'd been blasted by Cairo's rocket barrage. When she was done healing him, she simply looked at her watch.

"Veronika should be here soon. She's my training partner since neither one of us can actually die."

Jack was about to speak but Destiny cut him off.

"I'm half angel, her father is the Skeleton King, Leoric. We don't technically die as much as we fade in and out of existence. You want to see me fight against someone other than Richard, wait for her to get here."

Jack backed off. He didn't want to know what it was like to fly again. But before he could really turn around, he was faced by a teenage girl, almost Zarya's height with a nearly identical build, her hair was a darker shade of pink, and her eyes were a bright shade of blue. Until all of a sudden they weren't, and he felt like he was staring into twin black holes that were adorned only with bright white pin pricks for pupils.

"You bother Valkyrie?"

She asked with a thick russian accent. Jack instantly knew that other than whoever Leoric was, the girl's other parent _had_ to be Zarya and he shook his head. He could barely survive a training session with Pharah, and didn't want to try fighting a girl who looked like she could take down a siberian grizzly bear and the bear would look like it fought a freight train instead of a girl.

"Nope."

He said quickly before walking away. Destiny looked up at her friend.

"Hey Veronika, how's Russia?"

Veronika hummed.

"Cold apparently. Grimm greatly disliked the snow."

Destiny laughed.

"Grimm dislikes anything that makes people happy."

Veronika nodded and sat down next to Destiny. Despite the two of them being sparring partners, they were also close friends and roommates. Mostly because Destiny refused to share a room with the flaming aussie known as Sheila, and would rather let Lavanya deal with her.

"Did anyone come through with you?"

Veronika nodded.

"Lucas and Harry. But really, was Uncle Jack giving you problems?"

Destiny shook her head.

"Nah, he just reminds me of Soldier 77, which makes me hate his guts pretty much."

Veronika laughed. She knew there was a good reason Valkyrie hated Soldier 77, and that's because the guy couldn't take a hint.

"You could always just tell him. That indeed would be a choice born of wisdom."

Destiny wanted to facepalm.

"I did. I'm considering paying Sheila and Haru to take care of it for me. I've reached that point."

Veronika laughed and a split second later she heard music.

"Hey Lucas!"

Destiny called the rollerblading DJ. In all honesty, he looked like his father, Lucio, with thick dreads that had bright blue speakers on the ends, and had matching blue rollerblades and Sonic Amplifier. He was also, somehow, the owner of Lucheng Interstellar.

"How ya doing Valkyrie?"

Destiny grinned.

"Good. How's Li-Ming?"

Lucas smiled.

"Mum's doing great thanks for asking. I made sure not to leave her in charge of Interstellar though. That'd be a disaster."

Destiny laughed along with her two arguably closest friends.

"Yeah, your mother's caused enough problems hasn't she?"

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, but somehow she gets along fine with Tyrael. Weird."

Destiny could only chuckle.

"That always confused me too. Hey, remember when we tried to combine magic with technology?"

Lucas blinked.

"In all honesty, that was the first time I'd ever made that mistake and if we discuss this again I will blast you into another dimensional plane."

Lucas grumbled. Destiny nodded her agreement as Winston's adopted son, Harry, walked out beside his father. Harry being fairly tall with tan skin and messy black hair with his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. Though, he didn't wear glasses. Instead of course, he wore a militarized suit that enhanced his strength to the same levels as Winston, if not stronger, and he had full access to the same rage induced extra strength as his father. Though, what he had gotten from his birth parents did, for a while put everyone on edge. Seeing that he, unlike Destiny, was a full blooded angel, his father being Tyrael and his mother being Auriel. He was literally the son of the Archangels of Hope and Justice. Harry himself being only a nickname for his real name given to him by his birth parents, Hadramiel. He was also known as the Archangel of Humanity. Small wonder he was one of the three main people in charge of a team that's main duty was to rescue humanity.

"Hey Harry!"

Lucas called. Harry looked up. Covering his eyes were sunglasses, but they knew he was looking at them.

"Yeah?"

He asked, walking over.

"Just wanted to ask when Grimm, 77, and Klara were coming so we could get to work."

Harry shrugged.

"Most likely some time tomorrow. Then, war shall begin. Reckoning will soon be at hand."

Destiny glanced at him.

"Hey Harry?"

Harry looked down to where she was sitting, Haru having wobbled away to sit beside his Uncle.

"Yes?"

Destiny looked at him and realized that for the first time, Harry was getting upset.

"He called you Hadramiel, didn't he."

Harry growled a bit.

"Please don't. Too high of a chance of someone mispronouncing it and summoning a demon."

Destiny shrugged. It'd happened before, and just when she was about to ask what demon they'd end up summoning when a worgen landed sprawled out in front of her.

"I-nevermind. I'll ask later."

She mumbled while setting to work. A medic's work was never gone.

A/N

Leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

I only own my OCs.

The next day, Luca was testing out a few new songs with Derek and Noche, waiting for the last of their friends to come out the portal. Not surprised when three more people stepped through the portal. The first being a boy wearing a more armored version of Soldier 76's outfit, completed with face mask and tactical visor. Though his tactical visor could retreat into the face mask to allow people to look into his piercing blue eyes. On his back was his rifle, but it was made very clear that he could summon other weapons. Almost from the threatening look he had about him. His honey blonde hair with white tips giving him almost an ethereal look to him.

Standing behind him and to his left was an equally threatening boy. He was wearing a similar outfit to what Reaper was known for, but lacked the hooded cloak and cowl. Instead opting for a black hoodie that acted as a cowl for better mobility. But like the Reaper, he did have a mask he kept on to hide his face. And to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, but that was besides the point. When he took off his mask, it revealed a healthily tanned hispanic boy with the beginnings of a goatee on his chin and shaggy black hair. Though they were unsure of what traits he'd gotten from his mother, Valla. Other than getting stronger the more he hated his opponent.

Across from him was the only girl in the group. Boasting brown hair and startling blue eyes. Though, there was far more to it. Especially since she was the daughter of Malthael, and had taken up his position as Angel of Wisdom while maintaining her powers as a child of the angel of Death. Not to mention the obvious bionic right arm that she'd modified from the bulkier versions of the Doomfist Gauntlet to be more life like. And easily hidden.

"Hey 77, hey Grimm. Didn't think you'd be coming so soon Volskaya."

Noche greeted. Grimm, also known as Diego Reyes, huffed.

"We decided it's now or never. Is everyone ready?"

He growled. Soldier 77, otherwise known as Justin Morrison, had something else on his mind.

"Where's Valkyrie?"

Luca looked at him.

"Dude? We've been telling you this for ages. She's in a relationship and not interested in you."

Justin whined a bit.

"But-"

Derek slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Justin. She's dating Veronika. Has been for a while. You know you can't out power Veronika. You've tried."

Justin growled quietly. Diego however was laughing loudly.

"Oh shut up, you're never getting a shot at Adrianna."

Diego chuckled.

"Don't care. Dating a russian genius. I at _least_ have a girlfriend."

Justin let out a good natured chuckle and clapped his friend on the back before walking off.

"So are we picking everyone up for a training mission first Reyes or are we just going to go ahead and make sure your Dad has a really, really bad day. I would greatly enjoy purging this land of the shadow."

Diego smirked.

"If you hunt demons long enough, demons hunt you. And we all know I have no mercy for the wicked. And my father hunted me for many years because of treason to Talon. I have no reason not to….return the favor."

Karya spoke up.

"Talon's destruction will bring about new balance in our own time. The power Talon commands should not be wielded by the corruptible. And we have time."

Diego looked at her.

"And why do you think that Death Angel?"

Karya smirked.

"You may be a king, or a humble street sweeper, but sooner or later, you'll dance with the reaper. Death will be all that remains when wisdom is destroyed. And for all of Talon's so called wisdom, their deaths will be particularly….grande."

Diego grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

She, in turn, gave him a hug and walked off.

"Of course there is. But first, I need to go find Noche's mother and have a nice little….chat."

When Karya walked through a wall and vanished, Diego and Justin looked at each other.

"Somebody's gonna get it…."

They said together. Knowing fully well that somewhere in Russia, Sombra had been caught by Karya, and was being completely humiliated. Mostly because nothing was more humiliating than getting beaten half to death by some kid with a bionic arm. Of course, it may have been that Karya had disguised the gauntlet so that nobody saw it, and it looked like Sombra was getting punched repeatedly by an ordinary cybernetic arm.

Meanwhile back at the watchpoint, the newly completed Overwatch Gen 3 unit was preparing for combat. Each wearing armored military suits. Everyone except for Cairo, who was actually shirtless. He went through enough emergency jobs that made him rip shirts and pants to morph into the falcora armor. So until it was necessary, he'd keep his shirt off.

Pharah looked at them as Farouk cleaned his rifle, sitting next to her.

"So you're my little brother."

Farouk nodded.

"Youngest of three. Outlived both my older sisters. Sorry."

Pharah shrugged.

"No offense taken. But both? I have another sister?"

Farouk nodded.

"You're not really supposed to find out until later, but when Widowmaker shot Mum in the face she messed up her long term memory and pretty much blanked out three years of her life. Since you're 32 and Sombra's 30….well….combine that with a kidnapping and Mom doesn't even remember Sombra being hers."

Pharah felt sorta bad for her...sister...in that instant. Even she could admit to going a little dark if that'd happened to her.

"Does Noche know?"

Farouk laughed.

"Of course she knows. Sombra's father was Reaper, yes Grimm is her little brother, and Grimm is dating Katya, whose mother was a 'friend' of Sombra's. They all know."

Pharah hummed a bit. The entire duration of the time they'd been there, the kids hadn't been questioned to find out what they knew. And their time hanging around their own kids was probably numbered.

"Hey Farouk, after you all destroy Talon, what's the plan?"

Farouk looked at her.

"I think we're gonna hang around here for a while. We didn't necessarily all have the time we wanted to hang out with you all. Then again, chances are high that if we do this right it'll cause a time paradox and we'll be instantly zapped home."

"Why?"

Pharah asked, mildly confused. Jacob spoke up.

"Because the reason we came back in time won't have happened anymore. We came here because our parents died. If we do this right our parents will still be alive in our time, and we'd probably just be normal kids with extraordinary parents."

Pharah smiled and spiked up the kid's spiky brown hair as he pulled his goggles up over his eyes.

"I'm sure you kids are looking forward to that huh? Well let's do it. Next stop, Talon headquarters!"

Ana called from the head of the group as they climbed onto the plain. Using Noche and Dark Cross' knowledge of Talon bases to find their way straight to the main base.

A/N

Leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

I only own my OCs.

Not long after the final battle against Talon, the kids weren't even around long enough to say a final goodbye to their parents. Each of them shivering with an eerie blue light before dissolving into particles as they returned to their own time.

"Is it weird that I already miss the little usses?"

Lena asked, looking at the last place her son, Jacob 'Blink' Oxton had stood in their time. Pharah smiled a bit. Her son Cairo had been standing beside her just before he'd vanished to his own time.

"Something tells me the little ones will make themselves known again. Sometime soon."

A/N

Leave a review! The next book in this series will be called Overwatch: Generation Phoenix!


End file.
